Practical Magic
by FanWoman21
Summary: The Petrova family is cursed, the men they love die. Caroline and Katherine are two sisters hexed by this curse as well as magic. Now adults they are different and when Katherine's bad choices leads them to trouble it also leads them on a path of love. Can these two sisters overcome all the secrets, darkness and find love? Practical Magic style; AU; Klaroline and Kalijah endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Petrova family is cursed, the men they love die. Caroline and Katherine are two sisters hexed by this curse as well as magic. Now adults they are different: Caroline while a rambler is guarded and Katherine is outspoken and fiery. When Katherine's bad choices leads them to trouble it also leads them on a path of love. Can these two sisters overcome all the secrets, darkness and most of all the curse to finally find their happily ever after? Klaroline and Kalijah are endgame; AU.

This story is based off of the movie Practical Magic and it is amazing. If you have not seen it go rent or buy it now. Also I exclude Liz and Bill as the parents on here but not because I hate them it just didn't fit very well. Enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

"For hundreds of years we Petrova women have been blamed for everything that has gone wrong in this town," Aunt Jenna told them.

"Is that why they hate us?" Caroline asks innocently.

"No dear they don't hate us they just don't understand us," Aunt Sophie tried to reassure.

"Face it Sophie they hate us," Aunt Jenna interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"It all began with your ancestor Elena. She was a witch, the first in our family and you my darlings are the most powerful in a long line," Aunt Jenna informed them with a smile.

"Is that why they wanted to hang her?" Katherine asked like it was obvious.

"Well it didn't help that Elena was a bit of a heartbreaker nor did it help that most of their wives were on the hanging commity but no I don't think that was why they wanted to hang her. They feared her because she held great power, power that has been passed on to you children and is strongest in the two of you. Elena had the gift of magic," Aunt Jenna said thinking back remembering the story, "And it was this gift that saved her life. She was banished to this very island with a child growing inside her belly. She waited for her lover to rescue her but he never came. In a moment of despair Elena cast a spell on herself that she would never again feel the agony of love but as her bitterness so did the power of the spell growing into a curse so that if any man dared to love a Petrova woman they would eventually die."

~Practical Magic~

Isobel Petrova had not been willing to believe the curse and one day despite her sister's warnings she fell in love with a man, a teacher, Alaric Saltzman. The two were complete opposites of each other, Isobel was fiery with dark hair and dark eyes while Alaric was quiet, calm, smart but could sometimes ramble with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was not afraid of her powers for her also had a supernatural connection in that his family came from a long line of hunters and mages. Fortunately the power of a mage passed from woman to woman so he was spared but their daughters were not. For years the two loved each other and had two daughters, Katherine and Caroline. Katherine was much like her mother in every way while Caroline was much like her father in every way and they were the most powerful witches to have been born.

The warning the Petrova curse gave was ticking of a beetle and on that day Isobel Petrova knew. Alaric Saltzman died and Isobel was lost in grief. For years her daughters watched, praying for their mother to come back to them only they did not get their wish. Isobel Petrova-Saltzman killed herself leaving her daughters in the care of her sisters, Jenna and Sophie.

~Practical Magic~

Katherine looked over at her sister seeing the sadness in her eyes and swore to always be there for her, to come when she needed her. She looked at the mansion and when she went to take a step forward she saw her little sister freeze. She sighed taking the blonde girl's hand in hers and squeezing it in comfort. She pulled her sister forward meeting the two women standing at the door waiting for them.

"In this house we have chocolate cake for breakfast and we don't worry about trival things like a bedtime," Jenna said wrapping her arms around them.

Caroline had been afraid to come here because she had already lost her parents. She was not outspoken and fearless like her older sister but when her sister took her hand she knew that she was never going to be alone.

~Practical Magic~

"With the good also comes the bad though," Sophie told them ending the story.

Caroline wanted to cry because her family, one old hag in their family had destroyed her chance at happiness. She looked up at her sister who didn't seem to be as affected by this as she was, maybe because she was more fearless the blonde didn't know. She heard someone call her name and looked over at her aunts.

"Mommy died of a broken heart didn't she?" Caroline asked wanting it confirmed.

"Yes sweetie," Sophie answered her with a soft smile.

"Enough of this let's go do some magic," Jenna ordered not knowing that something was going to happen that would change Caroline forever.

~Practical Magic~

Caroline had seen the magic at work and it's affect. Seeing this had made her want to never have to go through all that heartbreak. While her aunts were asleep she snuck inside the room that held the herbs and started making the spell that would make it impossible for her to fall in love. She heard the footsteps of her older sister but didn't pay it any mind.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked her wanting to know.

"Summoning up a true love spell," Caroline answered her.

"Care that kind of man doesn't exist," Katherine tried to tell her little sister.

"Shut up," Caroline ordered gathering her flowers listing all the things off, "He will hear my call miles away and whistle my favorite song. He will be kind with rough edges and a dark side. His favorite shape will be a star. He will have blue-green eyes and yellow eyes."

"I thought that you never wanted to fall in love?" Katherine asked concerned for her little sister.

"That's the point Kat. If this man is impossible then I can never die of a broken heart like Mom did," Caroline answered sadly her hope lost.

Caroline cast the spell and watched the flowers fly in the wind with both hope and happiness. She knew that if her true love did exist then it would take him a while to find her and maybe that would give her enough time to break this curse that her ancestor Elena cast. If he did not exist then she would never have to die of a broken heart. Katherine watched her little sister in sadness wanting to change this for her. The world was a cruel place but love existed and just because you lose it didn't mean you shouldn't do everything in your power to hold onto it. Maybe Caroline would learn from her and if need be then Katherine could just help her sister when the time came. Little did they know the path their lives would take and the darkness as well as love that would find them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Caroline watched sadly as her sister threw bags over the balcony to some boy that she was running away with. Where Caroline was calm, bubbly and stable, Katherine was wild and irrational in many ways. The blonde shook her head not wanting to lose her sister and the brunette must have sensed something because she stopped and stared at her like she knew exactly what was going through her mind and most of the time the sisters knew exactly what the other was thinking and when they were needed.

"Hey I need this. I can't stay in this town anymore Care," Kat told her sister with a smirk wanting to reassure her.

"I don't want to lose you," Caroline admitted wanting her older sister to stay but not wanting to lose her at the same time.

"We're sisters Care you will never lose me. We are bonded," Kat said then got an idea and turned to Victor, "Hey Vic throw me your knife."

Caroline watched confused as her sister caught a knife and had no clue why she needed it. The blonde narrowed her eyes when Katherine cut the palm of her left hand and then grabbed hers and did the same thing. She winced and looked up at her older sister alarmed.

"My blood, your blood," she explained with a soft smile grabbing her hand with her bleeding one, "our blood."

Caroline smiled and hugged her sister tightly. Both of them were not like their aunts in the practice of magic but they believed and this was a bond to them. The bond between them had always been a close one but this small blood ritual had made it even more so. The blonde knew that her older sister would always be there when she truly needed it and the same went for the brunette. The sisters now knew that they were bonded for life and would never lose the other.

~Practical Magic~

Caroline walked with her aunts through the town and recalled Katherine's letter. For the last few months her older sister had traveled to different places using her knowledge of the arts and tricks to make due. It seemed that at every city there was a new man she took up with but Care loved her sister too much to judge. The blonde was afraid to love because of the curse on the Petrova women where Katherine refused to let a petty thing like a curse stop her.

"Kat is in Las Vegas this time and took up with another man yet again," Caroline told her aunts who were walking ahead of her and ignoring the looks the townsfolk were giving them.

"Oh if only I could live like that again," Jenna sighed in want and shook her head.

"Please Jenna the amount of men you have slept with is ridiculous," Sophie told her sister with a roll of the eyes.

Caroline became distracted for a moment when a man with dark hair and dark eyes smiled at her. She had seen him before in the market and knew he was new to the town. There was something about him that made her want to know him, to be with him but at the same time she remembered the curse and knew that she could not love. She missed the look that her aunts gave her and did not know of their planning.

~Practical Magic~

"Are we sure that we should do this?" Sophie asked not wanting to mess with her niece's life but at the same time wanting Caroline to find love and not be a recluse like them.

"The girl needs this," Jenna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Like you needed Mason?" Sophie said challenging her sister before continuing, "Besides they must also learn of the other supernatural forces in this world."

"We have time for that and I loved Mason, I knew the risk so did he," Jenna told her sharply, "Now how about you shut up and help me find out niece love."

Sophie knew why her sister was looking pointedly at her when she spoke of finding love. Caroline was much like her in that they were afraid of the curse. Sophie had been so afraid that she refused to love and instead ended up alone, she did not want that life for her niece but at the same time Jenna had found love and lost him, though she became strong, while her older sister Isobel had found love and when she lost it she gave up completely. Only time would tell what would happen to Caroline.

~Practical Magic~

"Isn't there somewhere you have to be dear?" Jenna asked Caroline who was working in the garden.

"No there isn't Aunt Jenna so stop already," Caroline yelled out wondering why they kept asking though she did want to see Enzo.

"Leave her alone Jenna I'm sure she will figure it out eventually," Sophie said in a small smile.

Caroline stood up and put her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at her aunts. She was about to ask them why the hell they kept talking about being somewhere when she felt this urge to see Enzo. She had known that she had feelings for him for a while now and he had tried to talk to her but she never really acted on it. Maybe it was time to change that so Caroline ran to town not knowing why the hell she was being this bold but not wanting to change it at the moment. Enzo's dark eyes met her blue ones and he met her in the middle pulling her into a kiss. Caroline knew that he wasn't her soul mate but maybe this could be love and maybe her heart wouldn't break completely when she lost him. How wrong she would be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

_Kat,_

_I never thought it possible that I would find love or have the life I do. Enzo is amazing and while I know that he is not my soul mate and other half, I love him all the same. After three years of happiness we have two kids together, two daughters I would not trade the world for. The first and our oldest Davina Claire Petrova has dark hair and blue eyes but she is like me I think in many ways. Our youngest child, Meredith, has blonde hair and brown eyes but she is more outgoing and much like Enzo. I hope one day big sister that you will come home so you can see the joy that my life has given me. Maybe the curse on our family is broken and it won't come for me._

_Love,_

_Care_

Katherine smiled at the letter, one of many, and wished for her little sister to be right about the curse maybe skipping them. She looked over at Damon, who was once again drinking his sorrows like a little kid while still being an asshole. Really the only reason she stayed with him was because the sex was good and his vampire side turned her on. When she visited again she was going to have a talk with her aunts for keeping the rest of the supernatural world a secret from her and Caroline. She had nearly killed the vampire upon finding out and it made her angry to learn her aunts kept such a secret from her. Little did she know that very soon she would be visiting and it would not be a happy one.

~Practical Magic~

Caroline laughed as she watched her husband and daughters walk out of the house to school and work. The past six years had been amazing and she never thought it possible. There were times that she still felt this pull like a bond telling her she had a soul mate out there but it couldn't be possible because nobody could hear her call a mile away, have both blue eyes and yellow-amber eyes or like all the things she had put in that spell. Meeting Enzo had been the best thing to happen to her besides her older sister Katherine and she just hoped that the curse maybe broke or something. Her cell phone rang and she nearly squealed when she saw it was her sister.

"Kat!" Caroline yelled into the phone.

"Geez CareBear there is no need to scream into the phone like that little sister," the brunette chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Caroline admonished. "When are you going to come visit again?"

"I plan to visit sometime in the next couple of months but I need time to get some money together," Kat answered then continued, "Hey Care I have to go I wanted to talk more but Damon is being a jackass."

Care huffed and rolled her eyes as she put the cell phone back into her pocket because her older sister always dated assholes. There were times that she was half tempted to write a love spell for Katherine to help find her older sister a soul mate but knew that it wouldn't be right. She didn't want to use magic to interfere in anybody's love life because as a young girl she had learned something very important; always be careful what you wish for. The blonde had started to walk to the kitchen when she heard a chirping noise and froze in horror. She had always been warned that when you hear the chirping of the beatle beware for your love will die.

"No this is not happening to me," she cried.

Caroline dug through her house moving the furniture and when that failed she started to lift the floorboards. Suddenly the beatle stopped and she gained a small ounce of hope that maybe she wouldn't lose Enzo but just as she started to feel like she could breath again a terrible pain encased her heart and she screamed, falling into a ball on the floor mourning the death of her husband because while he was not her soul mate she did love him very much.

~Practical Magic~

Caroline had waited until her grieving daughters were asleep and called one of her many friends, Bonnie, over to babysit for her. She walked up to the house she grew up and walked in without another word. Her eyes were red and probably half swollen from crying and she probably looked like a mess but the blonde didn't care. She knew that there were all kinds of spells in the books and that her aunts could help her, they had to. She saw their faces and saw the guilt but didn't think anything of it really at first anyway.

"You have to do something," Caroline begged.

"Care we can't," Sophie said sadly knowing that they couldn't and that some of this was their fault for pushing her to be with someone.

"No I saw it in the book once. There's a spell that can bring back the dead," Caroline tried again moving further into the kitchen and grabbing a spell book because she needed him back.

"Caroline stop!" Jenna ordered grabbing her hands and continuing, "We can't do this spell and we won't."

"We are so sorry Caroline for pushing this," Sophie said tears forming in her eyes as she told her niece the truth.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked as she realized that her aunts did something and she needed to know what.

"It was only meant to push you a little. You were so determined to stay single, to wait for the perfect man because you didn't want the curse to take anybody from you," Jenna explained standing tall.

Caroline tried to form words as she realized that her aunts performed some kind of love spell on her and she was sick. For many years she had thought about doing the same for Katherine but knew that it would be taking her older sister's choice away from her and she didn't want that. Now here her aunts stood telling her that they had taken her choice away from her. She loved Enzo dearly but she also felt that maybe if she hadn't fallen in love with him at all then he would still be alive, because loving a Petrova would end up killing a man. She ran out of the house knowing two things. The first was that she needed her sister and the second was that she didn't know if she could ever forgive her aunts.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember readers that this story is not going to be exactly like the movie. Yes it is based off the movie and will follow the general plot but there are things that will still be different. Just because you base a fanfic story off of a movie doesn't mean you are going to follow every plot device in the original movie. Also I have gotten the writing bug back. I don't know how really but it has happened so be prepared.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning guys that this has about only three or four chapters left. Remember that this is based on a movie and it is not one of those that will go on forever. I will let you know when the end has come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Caroline stood in front of the house that she had grown up in looking at it in a different light then she use to. She use to love coming here, being able to eat chocolate whenever she wanted or stay up late practicing magic. Now though the same magic she use to love had taken away her husband, the father of her children and that was not right. Caroline was not going to be like her mother and commit suicide or give up, instead she was going to raise her children and love them but also protect them from the magic she had grown up with.

"There will be no eating chocolate, bed time is at nine o'clock, and homework must be done first before any fun is had," Caroline instructed her daughters who looked up at her with sad eyes after having lost their father.

"Care," Sophie tried with a sigh only to be rejected as the children ran inside with their bags.

"There will be no magic," Caroline ordered storming past them still angry that they had betrayed her like that. All she wanted was her older sister and little did she know very soon she would get her wish.

~Practical Magic~

Katherine could feel her sister needed her and she needed to go to her. Unfortunately Damon did not seem to understand this at all no matter how hard she tried to convince him of it. He was a vampire but even still he was a psychopath and she always had to use her charms to get him to calm down and see her way. That wasn't working this time and so she would have to improvise which is how she found herself in the bathroom with the bottle of bourbon drugging her lover.

"Babe hurry up," Damon called out making her groan.

"I'll be out in a minute Damon," Katherine called out then whispered, "You impatient psychopath."

Katherine waited until he had been drugged and fell into a deep sleep before she made her move. She took his car knowing she would make it up to him later and headed to see the one person that needed her the most at that moment, her little sister. Whatever had happened had broken Caroline and she suspected it had something to do with the curse on their family but she wouldn't know more until she got to the island.

~Practical Magic~

"You cast a spell on her? Are you two crazy? No don't answer that because I already know," Katherine screamed at them disturbed that her aunts would actually go that far, "You two need to tell her about the rest of the supernatural world or I will."

"Katherine," Jenna tried to say sternly but the brunette was not having it.

"Fine I guess I will be telling her then," Katherine said storming up the stairs to her little sister who needed her.

Katherine stood in the doorway to her sister's room for a minute taking note and feeling a tiny piece of her heart break. Their mother had been like this right before she had killed herself and the brunette refused to let that happen to her little sister. Besides their mother didn't have what Caroline did and that was a very determined Katherine. The brunette wanted to throttle her aunts for casting that spell but she knew that she could not do anything about it at the moment. She sat down on the bed and watched Caroline turn towards her but refuse to open her eyes.

"I'm not that ugly am I," Katherine said jokingly.

"Kat," Caroline whispered opening her blue eyes wanting to cry even more.

"You know when the aunts told me about what happened to you and the spell they cast I wanted to throttle them but I knew you needed me more," the brunette told her little sister.

"I feel like there is this giant hole in my heart that will never go away," Caroline explained remembering Enzo.

"I'm so sorry CareBear. I wish that I could make the pain go away," Katherine told her running a hand through her blonde hair.

Katherine lay down on the bed beside her little sister and looked at her. Her heart broke seeing the light pretty much gone from her eyes and sighed knowing that while Enzo had not been Caroline's soul mate he was her husband and the father of her children. She hated what she was going to do next but it needed to be done because her sister needed to be prepared.

"The aunts haven't told us everything Care," Katherine informed her sister, "There are other things out there besides witches. I learned that there are vampires, werewolves and hybrids out there as well. The vampires come from the Original family and Klaus who is an Original is also a hybrid, half werewolf and half vampire."

"I can't believe them sometimes," Caroline whispered shocked but a little upset at her aunts.

Caroline didn't want to think about all of this though because there was a hole in her heart that was left behind by the death of her husband. Her daughters had lost their father and she didn't want to end up like her mother. Maybe with Katherine here, even if it was just for a little while, Caroline could finally start to heal from the wounds magic had left on her heart. Her daughters deserved a mother since they couldn't have a father and Caroline was going to give it to them even if it meant shutting her heart in behind a concrete wall so that she may never find love again. Little did either sister know just how close destiny was to finding them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

_Kat,_

_Right before Enzo died we talked about opening a shop up, an occult shop. I can still feel this hole in my heart like something is missing from my life and there are days I just want to give up but I can't not anymore. I have two beautiful daughters to look after and I'm sure that knowing about the rest of the supernatural beings out there have changed my life even more now. I miss you big sis!_

_Love,_

_Care_

Caroline sighed as she looked out the window of her bedroom and remembered the letter she had wrote to her sister. For the past few days she had been in bed refusing to move but today was a new day and her daughters needed her. Later that morning found the blonde witch downstairs preparing breakfast for her daughters. The blonde heard footsteps running down the stairs and she turned to see her little girls looking at her in shock and happiness. It broke her heart to see that she had caused them that kind of pain but things were going to be different now, she would be better.

"Mommy," Davina and Meredith called out running to her and wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Hey girls," Caroline greeted them feeling herself start to feel better slowly for the first time in days, hell weeks.

"I'm so glad that you're up," Davina told her softly pulling back to smile at her.

"Of course because we are going to skip school and work and have some fun," Caroline said suddenly coming up with the idea and ran a hand through her oldest daughter dark hair.

She laughed as her daughters attacked her in excitement. She felt horrible for being so caught up in her pain of losing Enzo to even take care of her own daughters. Things would be different now though and she hoped that maybe her girls would be enough to keep her heart from being closed off completely. She didn't know if she would forgive the aunts but maybe with time she could learn. For now though she was going to enjoy her time with her daughters.

~Practical Magic~

_Care,_

_Hearing that you are slowly moving forward with your life gives me joy. I hate that losing Enzo broke you but know that there is a man out there for you that was made to complete your soul. I know it might seem impossible but just remember the greatest magic there is, the greatest gift is love. We are moving again so I will not be able to write for a little while but know that if ever you need me just call and I will be there._

_Love,_

_Kat_

Caroline smiled at the letter and folded it back up putting it in her pocket. She looked around the shop not believing how far she had come. She done what Enzo had encourage her to do and that was open an occult shop. She looked over at her friends, Bonnie and April glad that they had her back. The three of them had been friends for a while now and they were the only two who didn't judge her for her family history. She narrowed her eyes when she heard chanting and couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Witch, witch you're a witch," the crowd, mostly of children, called out.

"You'd think after hundreds of years they would find something better to come up with," Caroline said coldly running outside.

Caroline found her youngest hiding behind Davina and sighed knowing she was scared. She came up and pulled her youngest into her arms holding her there and glared at the crowd. She hated how prejudice they were and wished that they could just grow up. She wasn't asking them to accept her beliefs just be tolerable.

"I hope you get chicken pox," Davina cried at pointing at the boy who was leading the charge.

"Davina Claire Petrova," Caroline yelled in shock that she would do that. It seemed her oldest daughter took after Katherine in a few ways.

Caroline watched as the crowd dispersed afraid of what her daughter had said and she set her youngest on the ground checking her over. She was relieved to see that she wasn't hurt too badly but still magic shouldn't be used for something like that and her oldest needed to understand that.

"Davina you can't use magic like that," Carolien tried to tell her only to have her oldest pull away and glare at her.

"What would you know since you don't even use magic?" Davina screamed at her walking away leaving Caroline in shock once again. She felt like a failure to her children as she watched them walk away.

"You shouldn't have done that Davina," Meredith scolded, "Mommy is afraid of magic because it took her parents away as well as Daddy. Just give her time D."

Caroline closed her eyes in shame and wanted to throw up. Her oldest was upset with her for not practicing while her youngest seemed to be far too smart for her age. Caroline really wished that her sister was here but Katherine wasn't and so Caroline just had to deal with the cards that she was dealt even if she didn't like them. Little did she know that very soon her life was going to change completely and it would stay with her forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

The following days after Davina's outburst had been hard for Caroline. She had done her best to reassure her daughter, to be there and while the girl had forgiven her and even apologized she knew that Davina loved magic. Knowing this though made it hard for Caroline because he did not want the aunts to teach them because the betrayal still stung. She knew it was irrational to be upset at the aunts still for a spell they performed years ago but the fact of the matter was that they should not have done it. She had been laying in bed when suddenly this sick feeling went through her and her face felt like it was in pain making her sit up.

"Kat," she whispered just as the phone rang and she answered.

"I need you to come get me Care," Katherine told her sounding upset.

"Alright where are you?" Caroline asked not caring the time.

Caroline headed downstairs with her purse and keys in hand. She saw the aunts looking at her in curiosity and sighed knowing that she would have to leave her daughters alone with them. Unfortunately she didn't have a choice because Katherine needed her though she could have chosen a better place than Washington D.C.

"I have to go get Katherine she's in trouble," Caroline told them arms crossed.

"Of course darling we will watch the girls," Jenna said a smirk on her face making the blonde narrow her eyes.

"There will be no dancing naked under the moon or any type of actual magic," Caroline ordered coldly.

"Of course Care," Sophie reassured sending a look to her sister wanting to smack her for trying to instigate a fight because now was not the time for it.

Caroline wasn't reassured in the least but she had no other choice because Katherine was in pain and needed her. She got into her Ford Fiesta and started it up trying to get rid of the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. The call she received from her sister had reassured her enough to know that she was alive but her gut was telling her something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good. It didn't help that it was going to be a blood moon tonight and she had been raised on the superstitions of the blood moon but she had ignored those ever since her husband had died. Little did she know that she should have listened to her gut.

~Practical Magic~

Katherine cried wiping her eyes as she waited for her sister to come for her. Her face hurt from where he had hit her and her neck also hurt as well from when he tried to take a chunk out only to discover she had been drinking vervain. Neither injuries were life threatening but she knew that she needed to get away from him before he found her and killed her. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw the anger on her little sister's face as she took in Katherine's beaten form.

"God Kat why can't you just find somebody that won't hurt you like this?" Care whispered upset that her sister was hurt.

"I know okay," Katherine said standing with the blonde's help, "I know that I make bad decisions."

"Come on we need to get out of here," Caroline said urgently remembering that this Damon was a vampire and one of the many reasons she started taking vervain with her coffee everyday.

"It's a blood moon," her older sister said mysteriously in a panic making Caroline look back at her.

Caroline groaned when she saw Katherine race of to another car, probably Damon's to grab something. She couldn't really see her sister but after a few minutes she went over to hurry her along. She didn't want to deal with old witches tales tonight but she stopped in fear when she saw a man, Damon, holding her sister by the neck in the backseat and his face had changed, his eyes were dark with veins running under them and she saw the teeth.

"I wouldn't try anything blondie because if you do I will snap your sister's pretty little neck," Damon said coldly a smirk on his face which went back to normal, "Now drive."

Caroline tried to keep her breathing calm as she drove. She looked back to see the fear in her sister's eyes and wanted to help her but right now she couldn't without putting Katherine in danger. Suddenly the blonde witch felt a presence in her mind and looked into the rear view mirror to find her sister looking at her intently. Ever since they were kids the two of them could always feel each other's pain and such, they had a bond.

_There's vervain in my purse up front. Put it in the bourbon._

_He'll see._

_No he won't Care._

Caroline didn't know what her sister meant by that until Katherine had told the vampire to give the bottle to the blonde so they could have fun. The blonde witch was disgusted that this man, this vampire was so dangerous that her older sister had to distract him with promises of sex or at least making out. When she saw that Damon was distracted she reached down and took the vervain out of her sister's bag. Carefully trying to watch the road as well she put the whole bottle into the bourbon. Taking a big drink she swallowed down ignoring the fact she wanted to be sick and then turned to give it back.

"You aren't fun anymore," Damon told the brunette in a huff as he took the drink back, "You know I have never had two sisters before but I just might now."

"Leave her alone," Katherine told the vampire grabbing him when she saw he was about to jump at her little sister.

"You don't tell me what to do," Damon yelled.

Everything happened fast after that as Damon grabbed Katherine by the neck started choking her knowing she had vervain in her system. Caroline didn't care as she pulled the car over to the side of the road but the vampire didn't seem to notice to distracted in killing her sister. The blonde had gotten out of the car to go and stop him only she wasn't strong enough and her sister was weakened so much that she couldn't use her powers and that was when she saw it. She saw a pointed branch just big enough for her to use and she remembered that if you staked a vampire in the heart then they died. Not caring of the consequences she held the branch and then opened the back door throwing herself at the vampire. She used a little magic as well as pure strength and shoved the branch into his chest shocked when it worked and he fell down on Katherine dead. Caroline had never killed anybody before but now she had and while Damon had been killing her sister there was still a part of her that was a little angry, mostly at her older sister for constantly finding danger like this. Both witches knew that their lives had just changed completely they just didn't realize how yet.

* * *

><p>Remember I said it was going to be different than the movie in some ways so don't yell that it isn't exactly like the movie or book.<p> 


End file.
